


Five Moments Shared

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 5 Things, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Other, Timeline What Timeline, wibbly wobbly timey wimey continuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Five moments the Tardis shared with her Thief





	Five Moments Shared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraCloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraCloud/gifts).



Her Thief was thinking too much yet again. With a gentle whisper of sound across his mind to distract him, she began to sing again. Her song was of far away times and places yet to see, offering temptation to run, to always run, and go where they were needed.

His madman's grin up at the ceiling from where he was sprawled on the floor was all the reward she could ask for, knowing she had distracted him from the darker wilds of his mind.

"So where should we go, hmm?" he asked aloud, rolling over and springing up with that always-unexpected athleticism of his. She pulsed curiosity into his mind, as he jogged and skipped his way to the control room.

Helpfully, she cycled through her 'scopes, until she displayed a civilization wrestling with the idea of colonizing a nearby, more primitive planet. Her Thief lit up in smiles.

"Always such a dear, old girl," he told her. "That looks excellent! Let's go see just what they might be up to!"

* * *

She felt a thump along the physical shell she maintained to interact with the prime physical reality, and quickly checked what was happening. Her Thief was safely within her keeping so what had that been?

Looking beyond her exterior, she found a small canine-like creature pressed against the door, cowering away from larger ones, all of whom were making growling, menacing noises and posturing at the poor thing. Without another thought, she reshaped the lowest panel of her door, and the canine tumbled in through the sudden 'dog flap' behind it.

"What… oh hello there, pup!" Her Thief made his way over and crouched near, but not close and not threateningly. The canid tipped its head one way, then the other, before sniffing the air and slowly moving out of the hunkered position it was in to scoot forward.

Little by little, the creature cleared the distance until her Thief was being sniffed directly, and tentatively licked. While that was happening, she made certain to put water and food that looked like it matched her impressions of the world they were on nearby.

"Yes, you are a good little pup, yes you are," she could hear from her Thief, her beloved madman, as the small creature wiggled all the way into his lap, getting warm affection and care.

They would find a good home on this world, a small child perhaps in a loving family, to take the creature, but for now? She could enjoy seeing this moment of happiness, locking it away for all time within her vast memories.

* * *

"This is **not** where I meant us to go!" her Thief railed at her, trying in vain to get the console to respond to him. "We can't be here, you know we cannot do this, I can't… I just can't!" he said, slumping over the console at last with dejection and utter misery.

She refused to give way to him, holding firm as she refused to let a single dial or lever move for his tantrum.

"Why are you doing this, now?"

She waited, knowing he knew why, knowing that he would accept this as being for his own good.

"She won't even know me."

Again, she merely waited, and when he picked himself up, straightening his shoulders, she could feel his resolve to accept her decree. It wasn't often she did something like this, but he needed the solace he would find here, even if it were only from a distance.

As he left her embrace, he paused in the door, looking at the column of the console, the visual representation of her heart at the moment. "You do usually know best."

He left then, to go observe one of those who had/would travel with him, before she had ever known the chaos of living in her Thief's life.

* * *

It was a quiet night within, while they rested in one of the nebulae they both loved. Her Thief was, yet again, soothing the damages accrued during the War, his long, nimble fingers tracing the circuits out and finding the rough spots to repair.

He was too thoughtful, too wrapped up in the memory of how those damages had come to be. She could not bear him coming to harm, especially within his hearts, because he was caring for her.

She adjusted the temperature in one of the sleeping rooms, where a Companion was resting. As predicted, it roused the man within enough that sleep was not advisable. Gentle, tiny whispers of where to go followed, and the Companion obliged her, padding along in a state that was half-sleepy, half-curious to the room her Thief was in.

"Do you ever sleep?" the Companion asked.

Her Thief stopped touching her, looking over, before his eyebrow went up and a smirk appeared. "Do you wear clothes at home?"

"Glad you know it's my home too," the Companion answered that. "My room is cold though."

"Blankets are a thing."

"So is bed-sharing. Come on; you were working only five meters away when I left you earlier. Which means you're too wrapped up in your head and this."

"She needs repairs."

"And I think she'd think you need rest. Don't make me play caveman and toss you over my shoulder."

Her Thief laughed then, and laughed some more, before putting the tools away.

"You could try."

* * *

The art style was distinctive, taking the too-tiny fragile organic version of what she had been in that moment and shaping it in an abstract yet recognizable form. The blues and yellows vividly swirling around her made it clear that this woman was far more than she appeared, set on a canvas that fell back into the starry night setting.

The artist would scarcely remember the night he had painted it, nor the man that had presented him with a sketch of words that had led to its creation. That would serve them all well, for she remembered her other encounter with his brilliance, and that was from a point past this one.

"Do you like it?" her Thief asked, still staring at the portrait where he had hung it in one of the innermost rooms of his trinkets and treats.

She could only pulse love and affection at him, as they both gazed on the memory of her most ephemeral form.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, these are presented out of linear time.


End file.
